


【锤基 盾冬】你是我的非分之想

by Elliot_1145



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_1145/pseuds/Elliot_1145
Summary: 学生锤×酒吧老板基叔侄年下学生盾×美术老师冬师生年下





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 18  
晚上Odin 留下来睡在之前Thor 睡的房间，他的目光在两个人之间游移，

“我去睡书房。”Thor 主动说。Loki 家虽然大，但他爱看书，三个卧室一个书房硬是让他搞成了两个卧室两个书房，好在卧室改的书房里还有一张小床，够人凑合一晚。

晚上，Loki 躺在床上怎么也睡不着，Odin 看他的眼神充满了意味，这让Loki 有点心慌，毕竟搞了人家儿子，Loki 怎么说还是有点不敢面对他。Thor 这个兔崽子之前抱着他蹭了半天，腰都要给他蹭软了，结果现在又跑到隔壁书房睡大觉去了，Loki 只觉得一股邪火在他体内乱窜，烧的他越来越清醒，怎么都睡不着。

Loki 骂了句脏话，掀被子下床，打算到浴室自己解决一下。

Loki 向来是个会享受的，他给自己放了热水，整个人泡在浴缸里。他舒服的叹了口气，接着抚上了自己已经有些抬头的性器。

“啊……”浸泡在热水中的放松和下身的抚慰都让Loki 得到了极大的满足，他仰起好看的脖颈，墨绿色的眼睛蒙上了一层水汽。

快感一层一层堆叠着，Loki 忍不住加快了手上的速度，即将到达高潮的Loki 没有发现自己卧室的门被推开了。

Thor 本来是想偷偷跑过来抱着Loki 睡一晚的，毕竟书房的床对他来说还是有些小了。他怕敲门会被Odin 发现，于是直接推门进来了，却在进来之后听到了浴室传来的水声和压抑着的喘息声。

Thor 几乎是立刻就硬了，浴室的门没有完全关上，泄出了一丝春光，Thor 轻轻推开了门，哑着声音叫了声“小叔”。

Thor 这一声差点把Loki 给叫萎了，他手上一抖，抓疼了自己，眼角的水雾更加重了，这导致他瞪向Thor 的眼神并没有什么威慑力。

“你干什么？”

“我想和你一起睡……”Thor 实话实说。

“你三岁吗？自己有床为什么要和我睡？”Loki 被打断了好事，现在正在气头上，Thor 的话他一个字都不信。

“那个床太小了，而且没有你。” Thor 的表情很真诚。

“那你赶紧出去睡去。”

Thor 怎么可能乖乖出去，他钻进浴室，把门关好，用一脸诚恳的表情对Loki 说，

“我可以帮你，我技术很好的。”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 19  
Loki 无法否认，在他听到Thor 说“技术很好”几个字的时候，自己更硬了，但他还是强撑着，

“你赶紧出去，我自己可以。”

Thor 没说话，他脱了身上的睡衣，只剩下一条短裤，Loki 觉得情况有些不对，想要站起来，却被Thor 一把捞住，两个人一起坐进浴缸，溢出的水砸在地上发出巨大的声响。

“你疯了？Odin 还……”Loki 整个人都绷起来了，因为Thor 从背后一把握住了他的性器。

“他已经睡了，而且你的房间隔音很好不是吗？” Thor 从背后搂着Loki ，自己粗长的性器隔着被水打湿的薄薄的布料顶着Loki 的臀逢。

Thor 没再给Loki 反驳的机会，手上开始动作，诚如Thor 所说，他技术很好，手指打着圈儿的刺激着顶端的小孔，耳边是Thor 低沉的呼吸声，饶是Loki 这种混迹情场多年的人，也忍不住闭着眼嗯嗯哼哼的喘。

过了几分钟，Thor 察觉到Loki 的喘息越来越急促，身体也抖得厉害，知道他是快要高潮了，他停下手里的动作，在Loki 耳边问，

“我没说错吧，我技术很好的。”说着还挺了挺下身，粗糙的布料蹭着娇嫩的肌肤，Loki 抖得更厉害了，他急促地说，

“好好好，你他妈太了不起了！快……让我射出来……”说着忍不住扭头去吻Thor ，带着点讨好的意味。

Thor 非常满意，他加快了手上的动作，让Loki 哑着嗓子交代出来。射完的Loki 像一只餍足的猫一样靠在Thor 怀里平复着呼吸，然后他反应过来刚才都干了什么荒唐事，刚想要站起来就被Thor 摁住，低喘着在他耳边说，

“这么不仗义吗，小叔？”Loki 被这个称呼叫的一哆嗦，忍不住说，

“别这么叫我。”

“那我叫你什么？Loki ？”Thor 缠住Loki 的手，与他十指相扣。

“随你，反正别叫我叔叔。”

“Loki ，帮帮我，乖。”Thor 把Loki 带到后面摸他的胯下，Loki 被那惊人的尺寸吓到了，他吞了吞口水，一时间竟不知道该怎么反应。

“怎么了？”Thor 今天对Loki 的一系列反应都十分满意，他带着笑意吻Loki 的侧脸。回过神的Loki 转了个身，拽掉Thor 的内裤，随手甩到一边，然后跨坐在Thor 身上，与他面对面，握住了那怒涨的下体。

Loki 自认自己的活儿也不错，然而已经快要过于半个小时了，Thor 完全没有要射的意思，Loki 觉得自己的虎口已经发麻了，手腕也有点脱力，他有些气急败坏，

“你他妈的怎么还不射啊！”Thor 笑着揽过Loki 与他接吻，另一只手包裹住Loki 的手，像是手把手教小孩儿写字一样上下撸动，过了一会儿Thor 加快了频率，吻也变得更加激烈，两个人的舌头互相翻搅缠绕着，发出暧昧的水声。

Thor 终于低吼着射了出来，大股的精液溅在两人的胸膛上，甚至有一些落在Loki 的下巴上，Thor 轻轻地吻去然后与Loki 交换了一个咸腥味的吻。

浴缸里的水已经凉了，两个人随便冲了一下就去睡觉了，这次Loki 入睡的格外快，感受到背后Thor 温暖的胸膛和有力的心跳声，Loki 在沉睡前的最后一个念头是——年轻人的身体就是好啊……


End file.
